Don't Follow Me Home
by HGAFFC
Summary: HGAFFC#1. Because arrogant, perverted city boys who were good with horses, and had a habit of collecting wild flowers had to have something weird going on. Mikan falls in love with a smug farmhand with a mysterious past and many regrets. NatsumeMikan.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.**  
Claimer:** This fan fiction and all errors it might contain are mine.

This is an entry to **Hilaire's Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction Challenge/Competition**. The prompt is to portray Natsume Hyuuga as a most original rancher/farmer/grazier/someone who makes his living out of agriculture and livestock.

Submission of entries begins on August 7 and ends on September 4. Participation is highly appreciated. Please visit Hilaire's profile or forums for more details.

* * *

**Don't Follow Me Home**

Because arrogant, perverted city boys who were good with horses, and had a habit of collecting wild flowers had to have something weird going on. Mikan falls in love with a smug farmhand with a mysterious past and many regrets.

* * *

"_There he goes again."_

"_He doesn't talk to anyone, and nobody knows where he came from."_

"_He's so rude too! Why, just the other day…"_

"_It's such a shame, I guess they can't be attractive and sweet at the same time."_

"_It's only fair."_

Natsume Hyuuga tuned out the chirping girls that lined up along the dusty streets, trying to whisper discreetly behind their calloused hands. He'd become quite the expert at ignoring tittering air-headed females, all coming up with far-fetched rumors about his mysterious past. It was true that he didn't speak much and he would be the first to admit that he always brushed off any friendly attempts to get to know him better coldly, but that was as far as the facts went.

The worst part about living in the country was the complete and utter lack of privacy. The rumor mill was running twenty four hours a day, and _**everyone**_ just had to know _**everything**_ about everyone else or else they'd die of boredom.

Not that Natsume was bored. Hell, it was a lot better than living in the congested city where nothing ever seemed to go right. A few years ago, if you had told him he'd be working as a farmer in some dinky little hick town and _**liking**_ it, no less, he would have called you a lunatic and threatened you with arson, but now he rather liked the peaceful lifestyle and the lazy and carefree aura that seemed to emanate out of everything on the quiet farm where he worked. Everything would have been perfect if he wasn't still haunted by the reason he'd left the city in the first place.

He was jerked from his thoughts when he found himself at his destination. His boss, a kindly, old farmer whose daughter and family lived in the town, had sent him to check on the mail at the town post office. The pig who had been trailing at his feet paused dutifully at the door of the post office, like a well trained dog.

Natsume stepped inside and nodded briefly at the post master.

"Hello Mr. Hyuuga, no mail for Old Man Azumi today."

Natsume nodded again, and without having said a single word, exited the small building. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his dirt-smudged jeans. The pig was still following him, but it didn't seem so strange these days.

The damn pig had been following him ever since he had come to work on the old man's farm. His first job had been helping with one of the pregnant pigs giving birth nearly the minute he had entered the farm house. Of course the little runt of the pack had to take a liking to him. The scrawny little pig followed him everywhere. Natsume had done everything he could think of to scare the thing away, but either the pig wasn't very good at taking potent hints or it was just plain brainless. Either way, Natsume was forced to give up, and now the tiny thing even slept by his bedside.

It was a relief when he finally left the watchful eye of the townspeople. The walk down the dirt path to the old man's farm was the only time he ever felt as though he could have a minute alone (minus the incredibly irritating pig). When the town was out of sight, he sat on a large boulder, half buried in the dirt. Guru, the pig, sat at his feet contentedly, pleased to finally be alone. It was apparent that Guru didn't like the truck load of gossip fairies either.

Natsume couldn't stand the loyalty of the pig. He couldn't stop his voice from trembling and he hated that more than anything.

"Stupid pig."

* * *

Mikan Sakura was all about ready to bang her head against the table where she was eating ice cream with her close friends. Now she was usually a reasonably patient girl. She did her fair share of listening and she did her fair share of trying to be interested in what others had to say, but to be honest she was sick to death of the topic that had been dominating discussions for the last few months.

The new farm hand working on her grandfather's farm had been the talk of the town for the longest time and, quite honestly, he was _**not**_ that interesting! Being marginally attractive could only make a conversation so fascinating. Everyone expected him to be some spy, or secret agent, or wizard. He probably wasn't anything special, but no one seemed to agree that he was just a quiet guy who'd moved to the country to get a little peace in his hectic life!

Currently Anna, Nonoko and Sumire were having an incredibly unrealistic debate over whether his mother, the queen, would try to get her runaway son to come back home.

"The queen's not going to come all the way down here, she's probably going to send a servant to come get him."

"And a few guards, I mean, he is a master at the martial arts."

"But he's her son! The heir to the throne! She's probably missing him and worrying about him; I mean, isn't that what all mothers do?"

It was sheer stupidity. The entire conversation, _**all **_the conversations were sheer stupidity. They were getting more and more fanciful by the day, and she had had enough!

She pounded her fists against the wooden table, startling her three friends out of their conversation. Abruptly, she rose out of her seat and marched in the direction of the path leading out of town.

"Mikan, wait! Where are you going?"

She couldn't hear them over the voice in her head, swearing she'd get to the bottom of the mystery that was mister handsome new farm hand. Marching down the dirt path leading to all of the farms in the surrounding area, she thought of every shred of fact she knew about Mr. Hyuuga.

It wasn't much.

And that was saying something considering he worked for her grandfather.

She knew that he had lived in the city and that he rarely spoke to anyone. In fact, she couldn't recall him ever saying a word. Oh, sure, there was the occasional grunt or cough but it occurred to her that she had no idea what his voice sounded like.

Oh yeah, and he had a runty pet pig named Guru that followed him everywhere.

What was it that made him so alluring to the people of town? She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the object of her analysis sitting in a field on the side of the road. He was leaning against a large cherry tree, lazily picking at the wildflowers that grew around him.

He went completely unnoticed by Mikan, but she didn't go unnoticed by him. A glimmer of irritation passed over his visage, and he stood up, dusted off his pants and followed the girl up the road, meaning to pass her on his way to the farm. Guru had trouble keeping up with his master's long strides. Natsume, the bouquet of wildflowers still clutched in his hand, brushed past her without a comment. Mikan, startled out of her thoughts, suddenly registered that the man she had been searching for was getting away.

"Wait! Mr. Hyuuga!"

Natsume didn't stop, but Mikan managed to catch up to him at her sprinting pace. She restrained him with a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her, his expression one of vague disinterest, and slight irritation.

Mikan was panting, and before she could recover enough to speak to him he had thrust the bouquet of wildflowers into her hands.

"For you," His voice was sarcastic and he used the momentary confusion to try and make another break for it, but Mikan had taken a hold of his arm.

He frowned, "What?"

She smiled sweetly, "Thank you for the flowers."

He rolled his eyes, but she kept a firm grip on his arm.

"I'm going to need those flowers back, by the way."

She was slightly taken aback, but kept a rather forced smile on her face. She was starting to get the idea that he was nothing more than an arrogant man who needed a good lesson in manners.

She tried to be friendly, "My name is Mikan Sakura, you work for my grandfather?"

Realization dawned on his face and the pull in her grasp relaxed slightly. He eyed her wearily, and his expression was still hostile. Cautiously, she let go of his hand and he stood in front of her looking bored but handsome all the same.

"Well, what is it?"

She was about ready to scold him for his rudeness, but she supposed that if she wanted him to speak with her, she needed to tolerate him.

It was difficult.

"I just wanted to extend some small town hospitality, you know, talk a bit, get to know you better."

It seemed she had said the wrong thing because he stared at her for a good thirty seconds, looking at her as though she was an idiot, and then, abruptly, he turned on his heel and started making his way down the path. The scrawny pig stepped gingerly around her and followed Hyuuga.

Enraged, she followed him, sputtering angrily, "You arrogant jerk!"

He was irked to see that she was still following him, "What do you want?"

She was done playing Miss Nice Country Girl. She waved a threatening finger in his face, "You are going to tell me every detail of your life story so I don't have to go back to town and listen to them talk about you for another eight months."

Natsume rolled his eyes, but didn't stop, "What are they saying about me now?"

"That you're the heir of some kingdom, and you're mom the queen is going to come fetch you."

He snorted but didn't bother to stop.

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Don't you want the rumors to stop?"

"I don't really give a damn about the rumors."

When she continued to follow him down the dirt path, he whirled around to glare at her huffing and puffing figure. He was growing more and more annoyed.

"Go away."

"No!" her lower lip jutted out in a pout, and her stance dripped tenacity.

He stood there, seemingly analyzing her. She could practically see the gears in his brain working, and then he grinned like a wolf, and she took it as a really bad sign. Before she could question what it was he was doing, he bent over and lifted up her plaid skirt.

"Polka dots? Aren't you a little old for polka dot underwear?"

She was gaping at him, completely and utterly horrified. He left her there, speechless and choking, and enraged at the chuckling she could hear as he walked away.

She stopped following him.

* * *

Now whenever anyone asked her of her opinion on Natsume Hyuuga she'd rant for a good thirty minutes, going in depth on many an imaginary fault. Most people had deemed it wise to avoid the topic of the new farmhand all together when they came within earshot of the fiery brunette.

So when her grandfather had called her up and enlisted her help with Mikan's Magic, an unruly stallion who obeyed no one but Mikan, she hoped that she wouldn't run into a certain smug pervert.

Unfortunately her grandfather was unaware of her immense dislike for his new farmhand. When she knocked on the door of the live in home, her grandfather threw open the door and enveloped her in a hug. She could remember when she was younger, when her grandfather was stronger and he could lift her up and twirl her around, when he didn't need farmhands, and Mikan was his greatest helper. It saddened her, to watch her grandfather resort to giving orders and sitting back, watching others taking care of his beloved farmhouse.

"My little Mikan, look how tall you've gotten!"

She grinned indulgently, "I missed you grandpa,"

He smiled up at her fondly, his eyes twinkling, "You ready to get a hold of that old stubborn mule?"

She giggled, "Grandpa, Magic's just a free spirit."

Her grandfather harrumphed, but didn't press the matter. Mikan's eyed narrowed when she caught sight of the rude farmhand. He stood behind them, leaning casually against the doorframe leading to the living room. He wore a dirt-smudged t-shirt, and torn, old jeans. Bits of hay clung to his hair, and he was smirking at her again, the memory of their first encounter still fresh in his mind.

Mr. Azumi followed his granddaughters gaze to the smirking Natsume. He grinned broadly and dragged his granddaughter to his newest employee.

"Mikan, my dear, have you met Natsume?"

Mikan clenched her teeth, and nodded, unsure if she'd be able to keep her voice from trembling in rage. Her cheeks burned in humiliation.

Pervert.

"Well, Natsume here is incredible with the animals, especially the horses," he chuckled jovially, "Except for Magic, I've never seen Magic hate someone more."

At that Mikan laughed, and Natsume's smirk turned sour. She made a mental note to spoil Magic rotten. The good stallion seemed to be channeling her spirit.

Her grandfather frowned, "That darn stallion's gone and run off again and I need you two to bring him back. He's gone far this time and you'll need a horse. I'm thinking Midge, you like Midge don't you Natsume?"

Natsume shrugged, "I've got no problems with Midge."

Mr. Azumi nodded his approval, "Good, good now Mikan, I'm going to need you to ride with Natsume and than ride back when you find Magic, and you'll find Magic because he can't bear to be away from you for long," he snorted derisively, "It's the reason he bucked and ran off in the first place."

Natsume nodded affirmatively, "No problem, see you in an hour or two Old Man Azumi."

"You know, you should really have some respect for your elders Natsume." Mr. Azumi frowned reproachfully.

"He should show some respect period."

"What was that my dear?"

"Nothing grandpa."

Natsume and Mikan made their way to the back door, leaving her grandfather bustling around the kitchen. Natsume always kept a few paces ahead of her and she didn't bother to match his strides. She was still unhappy about being forced to work with him.

"Why couldn't he send Mochu out," she mumbled crossly, but loudly enough so he could hear her, "usually Mochu would help me find Magic."

"I'm better with the horses," Natsume smirked.

She huffed, and decided that she would ignore him until they found Magic. Then she'd run off and leave him sputtering in the dust and he'd be so angry that he couldn't tame Magic like she could. The thought made her smile to herself and she stood off to the side quite cheerfully while Natsume prepared Midge for riding.

When he had finished securing the saddle, he hauled himself up, took the reins in his hands, and looked at her expectantly. Now Midge's name was deceiving. She was a giant thing, and Mikan was incredibly mortified as she found herself unable to haul her body weight atop the horse. She was too busy struggling to notice Natsume dismount the horse, and shocked out of her mind when he gave her a boost. He lifted her up and she managed to drag her weight onto the horse.

Instead of the smug look she expected to see on his face, he looked embarrassed as he wordlessly made his way back onto the horse. She made room for him and he hoisted himself up expertly.

Well, she felt like a total fool.

"Hold on."

She flushed at the thought.

"I can just hold onto the saddle."

"I've heard of what a clumsy disaster you are, hold on."

She frowned but couldn't legitimately deny any accusations of clumsiness.

But stupid, mister elitist Hyuuga didn't need to know that.

Gingerly, she placed a hand on each side of his waist.

"Tighter, polka dots."

She pursed her lips at the new nickname, "This is as tight as I'm going pervert."

He shrugged and eased Midge into a walk, and suddenly, most likely to spite her, he dug his heel and Midge was galloping at a completely unreasonable pace. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist, encircling him with the entire length of her arm. They rode by miles and miles of fields without showing any signs of stopping.

"Well, do your thing, bring Magic home."

"Slow down!" she shrieked. She was being bounced too much to call for Magic clearly.

He slowed down to a canter, and then a walk, chuckling slightly at her death grip. She loosened her grip as soon as he had slowed down enough for her to do so safely.

"That was unnecessary."

He was still chuckling, "That was totally necessary."

Why was it that he always seemed to have the upper hand in any situation where they conversed?

She shook her head, the faster she found Magic, the faster she could widen the distance between herself and Hyuuga, because right now she was leaning into his lean, muscular frame and keeping a weary grasp on his waist, in case he decided to bolt again.

The farmhouse was only a pinprick in the distance now. Flat green plains spread out as far as the eye could see. There weren't many good hiding places for a big, palomino stallion like Magic.

"Magic," she cried out, making her voice sound as despondent as possible, "Magic, come here boy, Mikan misses her big, strong horse. Who else could I possibly ride?"

Nothing.

Natsume looked as though he was stifling any and all desire to laugh. She screwed up her concentration and focused on dead puppies, and her friends in terrible danger. She felt triumphant at the tears that formed at the corner of her brown eyes. Tapping into her inner actress, she let out a histrionic wail and began to sob dramatically into the back of Natsume's t-shirt.

She could feel Natsume tense, his muscles tightening under his t-shirt. It was like killing two birds with one stone, she was punishing Natsume and she was calling back Magic.

"Uh…polka dots?"

He sounded quite awkward, and she had to picture a particularly adorable dead puppy to continue with her charade and not burst into a fit of giggles.

It took no more than three minutes for her to spot Magic's graceful gait on the even green fields. He was cantering toward them, and Mikan happily hopped off the back of Natsume's horse. Magic slowed to a stop in front of her, and nudged her shoulder. He hung his head in what she knew was his way of being ashamed, not for running away but for making her worry.

"That was naughty Magic," she put a hand on his nose, scolding him lightly, "What if you had gone so far that we couldn't find you?"

Natsume was watching the exchange with a bemused expression on his face. He knew that the crazy stallion was the menace of the farmhouse. The strong palomino acted as though he owned everything, sitting from his throne in the stables. He gave all the farmhands a run for their money, and he terrorized any and all strangers. He didn't like newbies, as Mochu had so aptly put it, but the horse seemed to have developed a particular odium toward Natsume.

He was more than slightly amused that all it had taken to tame the wild nuisance was the tears of one Mikan Sakura.

Magic had sensed the presence of his arch rival and lifted his nose to stare down Natsume, his nostrils flaring.

Mikan, who seemed to understand every little movement the horse made, laughed aloud.

"Are you kidding me boy? It would be like choosing between the devil and the deep blue sea!"

"Why do I have the feeling you two are talking about me?" Natsume spoke up dryly, "I use the term 'talking' lightly."

Mikan threw back her head and laughed. With a good deal less trouble, she hoisted herself onto Magic's bare back and grinned at Natsume mischievously over her shoulder.

"You'll never know."

She would have gone galloping back with Magic to her grandfather's house if she hadn't peered over her shoulder for one last glance at Natsume. He had dismounted Midge, and was leading the horse by the reigns, picking at more wildflowers growing on the side of the road.

She frowned, and quickly resolved to press him for further information.

Because arrogant, perverted city boys who were good with horses, and had a habit of collecting wild flowers had to have something weird going on.

She took a few tentative steps toward him, Magic following behind her obediently, "What's with all the wild flowers, Hyuuga?"

He didn't answer her right away; rather he continued to carefully assemble another bouquet of wildflowers. Mikan had to admit that they were all relatively well arranged, with a good eye for color and position.

He answered quietly, almost to himself, "They're for my sister."

She was taken aback by the tenderness in his voice, and the fresh honesty in his answer, "I didn't know you had a sister."

He seemed remorseful, "My little sister, Aoi, likes flowers, I'm thinking maybe she'll forgive me if I collect enough for her."

She could feel her heart contract at the despondency in his voice. It was vague, and barely there but she could hear it and she was surprised and sympathetic. He was only human after all.

"But don't they die?"

She always seemed to say the wrong thing to him, because he stiffened.

"Yeah."

She smiled encouragingly, "I'm sure she'll forgive you."

He paused, his gaze transfixed on the bouquet in his left hand, "I hope so."

After a few minutes he stood up, as though broken out of his reverie, and wiped the dust off his pants. For a minute, he seemed almost vulnerable.

"Why didn't you wear a skirt today polka? Such a shame."

Of course he had to ruin it.

* * *

It was strange, but she was once again off to her grandfather's to spend the afternoon helping Natsume Hyuuga with his chores, and, later, to go pick wildflowers with him.

Ironic, wasn't it?

It had all started the day they had been sent to retrieve Magic. She had been touched by his remorse concerning his sister, and, to alleviate his guilt, she'd offered to take him to the best flower picking spots in the surrounding area.

For the past few weeks, she'd been going every day to spend the afternoon bantering, fighting, and growing to like Hyuuga.

In a purely platonic, irritating older brother way, of course.

It was what she kept telling herself in any case.

When she entered the barn, he was alone, using the pitchfork to change the hay bales in the horses' stalls. Guru was happily playing at his feet. He paused when she entered and smirked at her, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Well, if it isn't polka-dots."

She mentally cursed herself for flushing a deep crimson, "Very funny."

His smirk widened, and he continued to finish his hay work, "I'm almost done, give me a minute."

She acquiesced, leaning against the frame of the barn entrance. He looked good when he worked, his muscles straining as he lifted, and tossed. It made her flush; these new thoughts that had started to take root in her brain. It upset her that he still seemed completely uninterested, while he was having such an effect on her.

He had finally finished with the last of the hay; his eyes were alight when he turned to her.

"Like what you see?"

She sputtered and protested but he sniggered her off, brushing past her.

"You coming?"

She sighed, and trudged behind him. They never took the horses, and now that Natsume knew where all the best flower picking spots were, he always led with Guru as his constant companion.

They paused at an untamed grove of trees. He knelt and began to study each flower, analyzing each petal, nothing less than perfect for Aoi. It was always a humorous sight, watching the great Natsume Hyuuga picking flowers for his baby sister. It always endeared him to her a little bit, despite his elaborate façade, he did have a soft spot.

She knelt a little ways away from him, twirling a stem between her fingers.

"Natsume?"

They were on a first name basis now.

"Sakura?"

Well, at least she was.

"What were your parents like?"

He froze, she always knew asking him questions about his past or his family or his friends was touchy and threatened a fight between them, but she was much too curious now.

"None of your business."

She didn't protest which probably surprised him. She leaned back against the grassy field, and closed her eyes, feeling the warm, summer breeze against her cheeks.

"My mother left us after Aoi was born, and she broke my father's heart in the process, he's an artist."

He said it all quickly, in a matter fact voice, as though there was nothing sad about it, as though it didn't bother him, as though he didn't care.

Mikan propped herself up on one elbow, her brown eyes colored with concern.

"There are lots of portraits of my mother around the house, I always tried to get him to take them down, but he was a masochist and he never did."

His voice was so cold, so hard. It bothered her, because Natsume was many things but he wasn't a naturally cold person.

"Natsume?"

She was a little frightened by the sudden frigidity in his character, the one that he only used when talking with the townspeople.

"You know," his voice was deceptively serene, "I look exactly like her."

There was such a sound of resentment in his voice, of resentment and regret that she instinctively crawled over to him and threw her arms around him in an awkward hug.

"It wasn't your fault."

"How do you know it's not my fault?"

He sounded as though he desperately wanted to believe her.

"Well, you left your friends and family behind, was it their fault you left?"

"Of course not," he whispered.

"That's how I know."

It didn't take very long for Natsume to regain control of his senses, and he shook her off and teased her about her sudden fascination with touching him. And she flushed and protested and shouted at him.

_Why do you make me worry Natsume Hyuuga?_

When they returned to the farm, Natsume went out back to feed the pigs, lifting up a hand in farewell. Mikan went over to the house to bid her grandfather adieu, but Natsume's contrite voice rang in her head with every step. Upon entrance to the house her grandfather took note of each sigh. He studied her with a knowing smile on his wizened face.

"In love my dear?"

She didn't bother to dispute with her grandfather; she wasn't embarrassed around him. Instead, she shrugged with a helpless look on her face.

"I don't know."

He nodded, the same smile on his face.

"For what it's worth, he enjoys spending time with you."

She sighed again, she didn't know if she was falling in love with him, but she didn't want him to shoulder such an emotional burden anymore.

"You're the only one he ever really talks to."

Mikan offered him a tight smile and quick hug goodbye before making a speedy exit.

* * *

"My best friend, Hotaru, is getting married."

They were both leaning against the cherry blossom tree that had taken root a few miles from the farm. Natsume was reading a manga, and Mikan was daydreaming about her best friend's perfect wedding.

"Is that so?"

He sounded exceedingly bored, and she swatted him lightly on the shoulder, displeased with his lack of enthusiasm.

"I've told you about my best friend Hotaru."

"Yeah, the ice queen who's working on an internship in the city and likes to abuse you, sounds like my kind of chick."

She rolled her eyes, but she grinned nonetheless. It had been a few months since they had met, and it wasn't too strange now, seeing them conversing under the cherry tree. Mikan had made no move to address her feelings for Natsume, but it didn't seem to be a big deal. She was enjoying their friendship at the moment, although he constantly seemed to be held back with the regret about his past.

"No one can believe it," she giggled, "that she'd be the first one of us to fall in love and get married."

Natsume turned his gaze toward the sky, "I wonder who'd be stupid enough to fall in love with her."

"Hey," she swatted his shoulder again, "That's my beautiful, talented best friend you're talking about."

They grew silent, but Natsume didn't pick up his manga again. Mikan broke the silence.

"They're coming to visit next month, you've got to be there Natsume, I've got to introduce you two."

He shrugged noncommittally, but she knew she'd be able to wheedle him into coming with her. He looked distracted today, as though something was troubling him.

"What would you say if I told you I have to leave?"

She could feel her heart stop and her stomach churn unpleasantly. It didn't seem comprehensible; she'd never imagined him getting up and leaving. Her hands trembled, and she turned her head away, hoping he'd be unable to decipher the devastation on her face.

"Why?"

He was leaning over her, trying to read the look on her face, "I'm restless, I can't stay in one place for too long."

She could feel the tears roll down her cheeks. No, he couldn't leave her. She'd never realized how overwhelmed she'd be without him there; she spent nearly every day with him.

"Please don't go,"

He had noticed the tears, and he was looking away from her. He didn't respond.

"Natsume," she was pleading, "Please don't go."

"You'll find someone else."

So he could feel something going on between them too. She shook her head so that her pig tails swayed from side to side.

"Sakura, listen to me."

She didn't want to listen to him; she didn't want to listen to him break her heart.

In an act of defiance, she leaned toward him, placing a hand on his muscular shoulder. She ignored his stammers, and pressed her lips softly to his.

"Mikan, please," he murmured against her lips, "I don't want to hurt you."

She didn't move and he had put a hand on her waist, drawing her closer to him. He knew, with a certainty, that he'd regret this, that he'd regret giving up his martyr ways.

But, damn, he wanted to kiss her so badly, and she was clutching his t-shirt like she'd hold on for the next century in a half. He kissed her back.

He didn't try to pull away again.

* * *

Hotaru's fiancée was a tall, blonde man with gentle blue eyes. He was studying to be a veterinarian and he was very very nice, which managed to astonish the entirety of the small town.

After Mikan had greeted her best friend with the usual hugs and shoves, she turned an appraising eye to the man Hotaru had chosen to spend her life with.

She couldn't have been more pleased with the choice. The young veterinarian, Ruka Nogi, couldn't take his eyes off his fiancée. He constantly wore a stupid grin when she was in the vicinity and, he always reserved his softest, most tender smile for her.

Mikan's heart melted at the thought.

She was waiting for her own beau to show up to the festivities. She was eager to introduce Hotaru to the man, even though she feared a clash of titans at the meeting.

"Mikan, I showed up, can I go…"

Mikan, who had turned with a wide grin faltered at the expression on Natsume's face. His crimson eyes had widened and that remorseful, self-hating look had returned to his face, the one she hadn't seen in many weeks now. She followed his gaze to Ruka who, if that was possible, looked even worse than Natsume. He'd gone paler, he was trembling and there was a look of such hurt and betrayal on his face that Mikan was suspecting that Natsume and Ruka were previous acquaintances.

"Natsume…"

Natsume, who had regained his senses at the sound of Ruka's voice, bolted out the door. Ruka didn't miss a beat, and he was chasing Natsume as though his very life depended on it. Hotaru, her eyes alight with understanding had grabbed a hold of a stunned Mikan's arm and both went sprinting after the two boys, leaving a very confused welcome home party in their wake.

Both Ruka and Natsume were too fast for them. Natsume made a sharp turn into a grove of trees, but Ruka was hot on his tail. They caught up when Ruka grabbed a hold of Natsume's arm. Once he did Natsume went limp, conceding defeat, but refusing to look the blonde man in the eye.

Mikan and Hotaru stood frozen behind Ruka, while Ruka stared at Natsume as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The young man's blue eyes were in turmoil as they searched the farmhand's eyes.

Then, quickly and without warning, Ruka punched Natsume in the face. Mikan gasped and ran forward to restrain Ruka.

"You bastard!" Ruka shouted. He made no attempts to struggle against Mikan's grip. He, however, seemed ready to rage at the stoic man facing him, the right side of his face already beginning to swell.

Hotaru closed the gap between her and her fiancée, and held loosely onto his wrist. Ruka turned to stare at her. So many unspoken emotions passed between them, as though they were having an entire conversation without words. It was such an intimate moment that Mikan felt as though she were intruding.

Ruka immediately relaxed after his mental conversation with Hotaru. Hotaru, however, had turned her icy gaze toward Natsume.

"So, you're the heartless bastard that abandoned your best friend, sister, and father without a word three years ago."

Natsume's face was ashen and he looked sick, "I never meant to hurt you Ruka."

"You hurt me more than you can possibly imagine, your father nearly died of grief."

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt; they'd do anything to get to me, they're cruel beyond imagination"

"You self-righteous bastard, you hurt us worse by leaving us."

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity.

"I've got a whole bunch of flowers for Aoi."

There was a tense silence, and it was as though, in that simple sentence about flowers and little sisters, they had understood each other, and Ruka had forgiven him.

"Best man?"

Natsume had to look away to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Best man."

* * *

It was a few days later, after Hotaru and Ruka had headed back to the city, that they had gone out riding again, Natsume on the new mare Wistborough, and Mikan on Magic. Natsume had arranged for a reunion with his sister and father, but ultimately decided to continue his position as Old Man Azumi's best farmhand.

When Mikan leaned over to whisper in Magic's ear he could hear it clearly.

"It would be like choosing between the devil and the deep blue sea."

He guessed he'd never know.

**End**

* * *

Thank you for reading and do leave a review; I would really like to know what you think of the story. :D

Show your support by adding _this account_ to your author alert list, as this is the ONE account used for posting _ALL ENTRIES_. Be sure to read all the stories and vote for your favorite in the polls, which will be in Hilaire's forums from September 6 – 10. Winners will be announced in Hilaire's profile on September 11.

_Authors of all participating entries will only be revealed after the polls are closed. _

Review away! :)

**Hilaire's Note: **Polls are now up, and will be closed on September 10, 2009. Please go to my forums to vote for your favorite. On another note, please subscribe to the official newsletter of HGAFFC (through which I'll announce the results and reveal the authors of all participating entries), whose link can be found in this account's profile. Thank you!


End file.
